


Some Sunny Day

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: "What do we do now?"How Hatbox and Emily might've reacted to Hatty's removal from the Mansion.Lyrics from "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x7q1r0LUXFI

"I can't believe this..."

Hatbox stood in shock in the attic- HIS attic. It was supposed to be his, supposed to be where him and his wife would spend the rest of their happily ever afterlife. But now there had been a change of plans. Hatbox was being banished from his beloved haunting grounds; away from his friends, his family, his bride...

"You can't do this to me! The mortals- they-"

"I'm sorry, Hatbox, but the Imagineers were not pleased with your performance. I understand this is the first time you've had a mortal audience, but you could have put a little more effort into giving them your best show." The Ghost Host hated being the one to break the news, but as the head of the Ghost Relations Department, it was his duty. Even if it meant forcing his dear friend out of his home.

"Now- I'm sure he could make it up to them! You- you could at least give him a few days before the ultimatum! Let him practice and perfect his trick-" Emily pleaded. She was just as shocked as her husband at the news, and she couldn't bear being without her beloved for the rest of eternity.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but it has already been decided. Hatbox will be leaving us tomorrow morning." The Host dismissed her solemnly. "I-I'm terribly sorry." He added quietly. Without another word, he turned and left the couple alone once more.

\-----------

"What do we do now?"

Emily sat on her bed, watching as Hatbox paced the floor. A battered old suitcase lay open on the bed, already half full of his belongings- old capes, jackets, photographs, mementos... Hatbox grabbed a photo off of his dresser. It was relatively new, a picture of him and one the Imagineers prepping him for his new job. He stared at it, feelings of disbelief and betrayal welling up in his head. He clutched it to his chest, a few tears streaming their way down his cheekbones. After one last longing glance, he carefully placed the frame in his suitcase with a sigh.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. Especially you, Emily." Hatbox sat down beside his wife, shoulders slumped in defeat. "And here I'd thought I'd finally found a place I could call home..."

"Oh, Hatty..." Emily began, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. She faltered, letting out a quiet sob. "I'll miss you, I'll miss you so much..." She broke down, burying her face in her husband's cape. 

"I'll miss you too, my darling..." Hatbox held her close, holding tightly to her like they'd never let the other go. They cried into each other's shoulders for a while, struggling to come to terms with the fact that this could be their last evening together.

"We'll meet again... don't know where, don't know when..." After a minute, Hatbox began to sing, his voice broken and shaky. "Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day..." Emily pulled her head back, looking her husband in the eyes. They were tear-filled and weary, but in his eyes she could see a glimmer of hope.

"Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away," Emily smiled, tears still sparkling in her eyes as she softly sang along. Hatbox brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face and smiled back.

"So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song..." The couple swayed gently back and forth, hand in hand as if they were waltzing out in the ballroom. The tears still came, but only a little, tears of sorrow at a painful goodbye, but now with hope of a joyful reunion.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when... But I know we'll meet again... some sunny day..."

Hatbox pulled Emily in for a gentle kiss goodbye, knowing that someday, somehow, they'd be together again, some sunny day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OJKMji2688M
> 
> This was the specific version of We'll Meet Again that inspired this fic.

_"Oh, I know we'll meet again, some sunny day..."_

Emily was alone in the attic. She'd been alone for almost forty years now, ever since Hatbox's banishment. Now, it was her turn.

Big changes had come to the mansion in the recent months- New additions were being opened to guests, and a newer, more malicious bride had decided to take Emily's spotlight- and her place in the attic, as well. Emily had accepted her eviction without argument; she understood it had been a possibility ever since that fateful night years before. Her belongings were packed, her room empty. Now all that was left was to attend the farewell party.

\-----

Every ghost in the entire Mansion was in attendance, crowding themselves into the ballroom to celebrate the renovations and to honor the departure of their dear friend. A stage had been set up by the organ, and every light but one had been snuffed. A hush fell over the room as a figure stepped into the stage.

Emily wore a shimmering blue dress, one that Hatbox had made for her many years ago. She gazed forlornly across the sea of faces, each one familiar and dear. As the organist began to play, Emily recalled the song she had shared with her beloved long ago.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when..."

\---

By the end of the song, every ghost and ghoul present was singing along in a haunting chorus. Many of them were teary-eyed, mourning the loss of one of their own. But each one had a ray of hope within them, knowing that no goodbye had to last forever, and that nobody in the big Mansion family was ever truly gone.

And as Emily finished her performance, a cheer erupted throughout the room, and she felt ready to set off on whatever journey her new future had to offer.


End file.
